Possessive hope
by Revan Sama
Summary: When you love your opposite, what hope do you have to stay together forever? Male light side Jedi consular x Female dark side Sith warrior.


Author: Revan-sama

Game: Star wars the old republic

Pairing/character: Male light side Jedi consular x Female dark side Sith warrior.

**-Star Wars The Old Republic: The possessive hope-**

Darkness...

It has always been following him. Wherever he would go, uncertainty, fear, tempting pragmatically choices were always there.  
It wasn't simple to keep a cool head and practice the Jedi code. Either to win a war and save countless lives or save only one and maybe lose the war.

He opened his eyes with difficulties. He hadn't slept much these days.

He was a hunted Jedi Master. And a Sith lord being the hunter didn't help much.

He knew the hunter well enough to know that she wouldn't let him escape.  
She was possessive and proud. She wouldn't let him go. Everything would be much simple if she would just stop this ridiculous chasse.

He had left the Jedi order to protect it. She was capable to fight every single master to have him in her possession.  
He didn't want that, so he left alone. The council has agreed and let him go until the 'hunt' was over.

But now...

How long has it been? Weeks? Months? Years?

He can't think straight. He was so tired. When was it the time where he ate? He doesn't even remember.  
However, she knew all this. And she was ready to take advantage of this.

He blinked a bit...Then his eyes grew tender for a moment.

She was here.

He could sense her presence. Her hot blood, her frustration, her rage, the dark side inside her.

As he barely awake from his slumber, his body feel so heavy and odd.

He could feel everything. And also...

No...

He shouldn't think of that. He was a Jedi. Such thoughts were forbidden.

But even so, his mind was weak with the thoughts of her...

He got up from his bed, took his lightsaber and decided to go outside.

There was no way he could avoid her.

She was here for a reason and she won't leave until she had it.

Her only purpose.

Making him hers.

...

It was raining. His Jedi robes were wet but he didn't care about the weather. He went outside the city to prevent her from burning it.

That woman was capable of everything to achieve what she desire.

He admired that in her and at the same time it scared him.

She hated it when he would surround himself with light and soar towards the sky.

It frustrated him when she would cloak herself in darkness and rush at him, ribbons of pure shadow trailing behind her.

In that way, they would fight, all white and black lines, weaving in and out and between each other, the contrast so sharp that it burned even their own eyes.  
But despite the difference, and beneath their wrath, they shared one thought; wishing that the other would change colors.

But it was impossible. It would change their true being.

He couldn't truly understand what she wanted from him.

Or maybe he blinded himself to deny the truth.

He didn't want know what she would say to him.

Because he knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

Not to dark side.

But to her.

She was everything he was suppose to fight. Hope, dream, idealism, all of those things were lies for her.  
Childish talk. He knew that sometime hard choices were to be made but not to the point of giving up on principles!

She couldn't understand those things, the short way was easier to follow.

After a long walk outside the city, he finally found her.

It was almost as if she knew he would come.

"You're late." she said bitterly.

He chuckled softly, she always was so impatient.

They stood there in silence, the rain poured even more violently but neither cared about that.

"Are you here to bring me to your master as a trophy?" He asked suddenly.

He was surprised to see the surprise and the pain on her face.

He was used to see her angry but not pained.

"I..." She took a deep breath and firmly said:

"No. Darth Baras has nothing to do with this."

She stared at him in the eyes, almost as if she would look into his mind and soul.

"I want you to be mine."

He frowned and asked: "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I meant, I want you to be mine." she said with more conviction.

"..." He looked at her sadly.

The sincerity in his voice scared her deeply:

"I'm sorry, but I am not yours or anyone's."

"...? !" Her face became blank.

"I want to help you if I can to find the light...But you can't control me."

She was shaking with rage.

"NO!"

Suddenly she took her lightsaber and threaten him with it.

"If I can't have you, then I'll kill you!"

The hand in which she was holding her lightsaber was trembling a bit.

But he noticed anyway and smiled sadly.

He took his lightsaber too and prepared himself for battle.

She charged him while screaming her rage and fury...and...

In one instant the fight was over.

They both stabbed each other.

Green saber and red saber.

They both fallen on the ground, letting go of their lightsaber with eyes widen.

She died first but it wouldn't take long before he followed her.

With the small strength was left in him he hugged her.

Yes, in life they couldn't be together.

A Jedi and a Sith couldn't be together.

But...

"Sorry my love."

In afterlife...Your duty, your convictions, everything you believe in, is erased.

"This was the only way..."

Light and dark blended together.

To form a shape of grey.

**END.**


End file.
